


Can u lend me your earphones pls

by eanard



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, a lil something of a piece i was working on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: Kyungsoo doesn’t, or better saying, can’t, stand a bus ride without a trustable set of earphones. This is what leads him to talk to Park Chanyeol in desperation.





	Can u lend me your earphones pls

**Author's Note:**

> the title is literally how i saved the doc in my laptop.
> 
> that aside, i want to kill myself bc I HAVE MORE WORK TO DO.
> 
> This time i'm just posting out of anxiety bc i HAVE TO WRITE 2,000 WORDS FOR TOMORRROW FOR HISTORY WOOOOP WOOP.
> 
> I wrote this like two months ago maybe? it's not finished and like idk if i'll finish it okay bye i want death :)
> 
> (didn't proof read)

It’s not his fault that he lives far from school. Kyungsoo wasn’t even originally going to attend SM, but he got a scholarship and his mom insisted he went to the private school instead of the local one. The ride takes him an hour on bus, worst if there’s traffic. He can’t lie, he’s pretty bitter about it.

 

So, it’s only natural that he’s become attached to his earphones and his old outdated iPhone 4. People are noisy, and noisy environments make Kyungsoo grumpy. Listening to Bruno Mars while blocking every other sound is therapeutic, it calms him and lets him sleep the long time the ride takes out of his life.

 

\--

 

Exams, procrastinating, and an all-nighter do not go well together. Not at all. Do not attempt at home kids.

 

He almost misses the bus and just barely makes it in before the driver closed the doors and set off. His eyes were drowsy; his head was heavy and he was incredibly exhausted. The outcome had been obvious, but that didn’t stop Kyungsoo from procrastinating his life away while playing League of legends yesterday afternoon. He only started studying at around 3am, staying until 5am, trying (And failing) to read his notes without his eyes closing up on him. He was currently smelly, tired, and wearing the school clothes from yesterday (yes, he didn’t change. Yes, it’s dirty. No, kyungsoo doesn’t care).

 

In this situation, the fact that he lives far away from SM is a blessing. Approximately, he had an hour and maybe some minutes more to sleep on the bus. Sleep his body definitely needed to be productive the rest of the day. But, as his hand went into his bag and rummaged around -trying to feel for the comfortable shape of the long cords- a cold shiver ran through his body.

 

Oh No.

 

His earphones weren’t there.

\---

He tries his hardest to take a nap, but he just can’t. The noise was too much and he was annoyed, he just wanted to sleep. He swore he had put his earphones into his bag before he headed out, but maybe he dropped it somewhere in the living room (or it fell somewhere on the street. Oh god please don’t. He prefers it being lost at home than it being lost forever) or he completely forgot them before running to catch the bus.

 

After approximately ten minutes (of hellish suffering and the want to punch a kid who was obnoxiously talking in the morning) Kyungsoo wants to die. No exaggeration whatsoever. Goddammit, he felt like such a drama queen right now, but he really couldn’t. Call him anxious or whatever. If Baekhyun was there, he would tell him he’s out of character.

 

So, when he sees a boy hop into the bus, a boy with a school jersey, with beautiful red earphones being held by his left hand, Kyungsoo’s eyes open wide as if they’ve found gold. The boy is tall and goes to a school close to SM, if he’s right. But that didn’t matter. What mattered was that the boy had earphones! Kyungsoo was saved. The stranger sits a few rows ahead of him, next to the window with a vacant seat on his other side. Kyungsoo doesn’t waste time. He picks up his bag from the floor, and goes to sit next to the boy.

 

The student is clearly startled when he feels someone sit next to him, his eyes suspicious and surprised.

 

“Umm, Hello-”

 

“Could I use your earphones.”

 

“What-”

 

“I haven’t slept at all, I’m exhausted. I can’t sleep with all the freaking noise. Lend me your earphones or I’m going to a) die or b) kill that little kid who’s singing horribly right now.”

 

The boy blinks a few times, looks at his earphones, looks at Kyungsoo, and shrugs. “Well, okay. Sure” he replies and Kyungsoo wants to hug him out of relief.

 

When he connects the red earphones to his phone, he’s immediately comforted by the soft company of music. Kyungsoo falls into a slumber after just one song.

 

\----

 

The earphone owner wakes him up. It’s in the state of being asleep and awake that Kyungsoo notices that they get off on the same stop. Only after they step out into the streets does kyungsoo also realize he’s still wearing the earphones. But when he gives it back to the other student, this one shakes his head and returns then to Kyungsoo. What?

 

“You seem like you would die at school too without those. Use them.” The boy, who has a name tag reading _Chanyeol_ that kyungsoo hadn’t paid attention to earlier, replies.

 

Before he can even open his mouth, Chanyeol is already turning the opposite direction and walking, waving goodbye.

 

\-----

 

The next day, Kyungsoo doesn’t forget his earphones. He listens to music normally with his own black ones, while Chanyeols are secured in the right pocket of his trousers.

 

This time, being calm and collected, having slept properly and blocking the noise from the the bus, Kyungsoo calculates. Chanyeol’s stop is, apparently, just two away from Kyungsoo’s own. When the tall boy comes inside, they meet eyes and Kyungsoo would be lying if he said Chanyeol didn’t have a dashing smile.

 

“Hi earphone stranger” the boy says as he sits next to kyungsoo, the shorter boy next to the window this time. Kyungsoo greets him and thanks him for yesterday, something he forgot to do, giving him back his earphones. Chanyeol waves it off, telling him it’s not a big deal.

 

“I can live one day without music. Wait, no. That’s a lie. But I could certainly live a day without my earphones. There’s other ways to have music present, y’know.” He starts, looking at Kyunsoo with a huge grin and wow, this human being was emitted too much energy. “Though it did suck not having them during free period, I got completely distracted by my friends. I would have been able to read about the Cold War with the help of Alex Turner’s voice accompanying me, but I didn’t die. I’m here, alive and breathing.”

 

At the mention of the singer, Kyungsoo snaps his head in the direction of Chanyeol, now fully paying attention.

 

“Do you like Arctic Monkeys?” he asks

 

“Yes, their music is pretty cool” Chanyeol answers.

 

They start talking about Arctic Monkeys. _What’s your favorite song? Album?_ They talk about other artists and music genres they like _. Rock? Indie? R &B?_  Kyungsoo and Chanyeol share very similar tastes, and it’s exciting. By the time they reach their stop, Kyungsoo is pretty sure this could be the start of a beautiful music involved friendship.

 

(It’s not until lunch that he realizes that he didn’t really use his earphones earlier while he was talking to Chanyeol in the bus.)

\---

 

One day, Chanyeol doesn’t come inside the bus. Kyungsoo wouldn’t have minded (he totally wouldn’t he swears), but exactly that day he had decided not to bring his earphones.

 

He gets a text in middle of the car ride. It stops him from murdering this middle school girl that was talking with her ‘’honey’’ on the phone. Shut up god, you’re like literally a twelve-year-old dweeb girl. You know nothing about love and will cringe when remembering your middle school self.

 

_immm sickkkk 2dayyyy_

 

and I’m one step away from cutting my troath.

 

_drama queen_

 

\---

 

“Why are you so grumpy today” Baekhyun’s hugging him from behind and Kyungsoo is currently not up for physical contanct and affection. The stress from the bus ride was still making him tense and incredibly irritated. He elbows Baekhyun’s stomach and his friend whines in pain, realeasing his koala hold on him. “You didn’t have your earphones during the bus ride, right?” Kyugsoo’s frown is enough to answer the question.

 

The rest of lunch is spent with Kyungsoo murdering a Caesar’s salad and Baekhyun and Sehun making a physicological analysis about why was Kyungsoo the person he was and why did he act like he ‘shitted his pants almost all the time’.

 

“Maybe it has to do with love too” Sehun suggests, rubbing his chin in thought. Baekhyun nods and writes it down in his notebook. Kyungsoo hated his friends.

 

“You’re not physiologists and I’m not a pacient”

 

“I’m your personal physiologist, aka your friend. Be happy about it.” Baekhyun replies sticking his tongue out.

 

“We got a comment out of him. This is definitely evidence enough. So, soo, are you seeing anybody recently?”

 

“Your mom”

 

Sehun fakes offense, taking a hand to his chest and gasping “First of all, rude. Second of all, my mother would never come close to such a small midget”

 

“Screw you”


End file.
